Businesses frequently merge, acquire other businesses, and are acquired. Before deciding whether to merge with or acquire a target business or enterprise, a potential purchaser evaluates a target enterprise through a due diligence process that focuses on business aspects of the proposed transaction, such as potential growth, customer base, the purchase of assets, and the assumption of debts. However, integration costs that are not properly evaluated may determine whether a merger or acquisition is ultimately beneficial for the purchaser.